


Un Nuovo Amore

by Slayer87



Category: Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey
Genre: First Time, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7204070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer87/pseuds/Slayer87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcuin gli aveva chiesto se voleva vedere la sua marque: così era cominciata; Quando aveva visto quei rami sulla schiena di Alcuin aveva trattenuto bruscamente il fiato. Un capolavoro impresso nella pelle, che sottolineava le caratteristiche fisiche di Alcuin, rendendole più evidenti e sensuali. I colori erano tenui, eppure sembravano splendere sotto la leggera luce delle candele.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Nuovo Amore

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Un nuovo amore  
> Autore: Slayer87  
> Beta: Dedanah  
> Rating: Arancione, Rosso per precauzione  
> Note: A Caillean, che io chiamo Lori per brevità. Che non solo è una delle più brave giocatrici di ruolo che abbia avuto il piacere di conoscere, ma soprattutto è un’ottima amica. Ti dedico questa cosina, sperando che ti piaccia.^^  
> Un ringraziamento particolare va a Deda, mia beta per questa storia, che pur non conoscendo la storia si è prestata a correggere certe castronerie che avevo scritto. Grazie tessora.  
> II Nota: Questa storia è del 2008, la posto qui in italiano dopo un sacco di tempo, sperando di intercettare nuovi lettori. 
> 
> A voi tutti, buona lettura!

Un Nuovo Amore

I primi raggi di sole stavano timidamente uscendo dalla ritrosia della notte per diventare superbi padroni del mattino, quando Anafiel Delaunay, mancato conte di Montreve, si svegliò. Per un momento non riconobbe la novità di quel giorno, poi una ciocca bianca baciata dal sole gli riportò alla mente la notte appena trascorsa.

Si girò su un fianco, trovando Alcuin ancora profondamente addormentato. La visione di quel piccolo angelo gli procurò una stretta al cuore. Gli accarezzò i capelli argentei, sorprendendosi una volta di più della delicata bellezza del suo protetto, ed ora, amante.

Per un Angeline la bellezza è tutto. Ma i più ignoranti pensano che, dato il retaggio del Beato Elua, questa bellezza si esprima solo in qualità effimere, non sapendo che sono molti i doni di Elua visibili, ma sono altrettanti, se non di più, quelli invisibili a occhio nudo.

Alcuin era un delicato bocciolo di rosa all'esterno, ma dentro aveva la forza di un felino, tenuta a freno solo dalla sua gentilezza. Negli anni che avevano passato insieme, aveva imparato a conoscere quasi tutto di lui. Aveva volutamente ignorato l'evidente attrazione che il ragazzo nutriva per lui, catalogandola come reazione al suo salvataggio. Ma dopo quella notte era impossibile ignorare la verità.

Come tutti gli Angeline, Anafiel sapeva che il più grande dono di Elua era l'Amore, in ogni sua forma. Ed era questo che Alcuin gli aveva ridonato dopo tanto tempo. Amore incondizionato. Come lui a Rolande, e la cosa lo spaventava più di quanto volesse ammettere. Perchè Rolande per lui era stato tutto, e questo lo aveva quasi ammazzato oltre ad uccidere il suo principe. Non voleva che Alcuin si sacrificasse per lui.

Con un leggero scossone decise di finirla con il suo essere tetro, e di smettere di pensare alla vita, invece che viverla. Era questo forse il suo più grande difetto. Quella incapacità di riuscire a lasciarsi andare, sempre occupato a pensare alle conseguenze più che alle azioni.

Alcuin si girò nel sonno scoprendosi parzialmente, e Anafiel si perse nei ricordi della notte passata.

Alcuin gli aveva chiesto se voleva vedere la sua marque: così tutto era cominciato.  
Quando aveva visto quei rami sulla schiena di Alcuin aveva trattenuto bruscamente il fiato. Un capolavoro impresso nella pelle, che sottolineava le caratteristiche fisiche di Alcuin, rendendole più evidenti e sensuali. I colori erano tenui, eppure sembravano splendere sotto la leggera luce delle candele.

Poi il suo protetto si era girato e lo aveva abbracciato. A quel punto aveva cercato di prenderne le distanze. Non poteva cedere. Ma il ragazzo aveva dalla sua parte il Servizio a Naamah.  
"Grande idea quella di istruirlo sulle arti amorose" pensò. 

Alcuin lo aveva catturato. Leggero come un velo aveva appoggiato le sue labbra su quelle di Anafiel. Non chiedendo il permesso, ma seducendo come solo un servo di Naamah potrebbe fare: scoprendo cosa c'era nel cuore di un uomo e tirando fuori desideri e sogni mai sopiti. Le labbra di Anafiel si aprirono impotenti di fronte a quel tacito invito, e prima che potesse rendersene conto, si trovò abbracciato a lui, in un gioco di lingue, labbra e mani che lo stava lentamente portando al punto di non ritorno.

Tentò ancora una volta di fermarsi, ma Alcuin glielo impedì, sussurrandogli nell'orecchio un "Shh" che bastò ad annullare qualunque suo tentativo di fermarsi.

A quel punto la sua decisione era stata presa.

Con uno scatto repentino, prese Alcuin in braccio e lo portò di penso nella sua stanza, depositandolo come un oggetto prezioso nel suo letto.  
A quel punto si fermò: cosa stava facendo? Non doveva. Come poteva fare questo al suo pupillo. Pupillo che invece aveva capito perfettamente le intenzioni di Delaunay, e gli disse: "Mio signore, io voglio che questo succeda. Lo voglio da sempre. Vorreste negarmi l'unica cosa che mi manca per essere felice."

Fu questo che più di ogni cosa lo fece cedere.  
Si sdraiò a sua volta vicino ad Alcuin, sfiorandogli il fianco niveo, chiedendosi come mai una creatura così fragile riuscisse ad incantarlo come pochi.  
Sempre di più il suo protetto gli ricordava se stesso ai tempi di Rolande. Allora era stato lui a prendere l'iniziativa, sottomettendosi anima e corpo al suo principe. Ora gli sembrava che Alcuin stesse facendo la stessa cosa. Prima che potesse reprimerlo, un brivido di eccitazione e tenerezza lo sconvolse.

Alcuin ebbe il merito di impedirgli di rimuginare troppo sui suoi pensieri. Gli prese le mani e, guardandolo negli occhi, le lasciò vagare sul suo corpo. Mai prima di allora aveva sentito la scintilla dentro di sè. Riconobbe il suo signore e non ebbe paura, lasciandosi trasportare solo dalle sensazioni, senza dover pensare per una volta.

Anafiel si lasciò cadere nel limbo del desiderio. E come capita a molti che per troppo tempo non assaggiano quel dolce vino, nel momento stesso in cui cedono di nuovo al suo richiamo, diventano ancora più assetati. Delaunay riprese possesso delle labbra del suo pupillo, chiedendo ed esigendo risposte, che puntualmente arrivavano sotto forma di carezze e baci sempre più appassionati.

Per lui Alcuin era ancora innocente, e forse era stato proprio questo a mandarlo fuori di testa. Una creatura così eterea da sembrare irreale. E lui voleva provarne la realtà toccando ed accarezzando ogni centimetro di pelle. Ai suoi occhi il suo protetto sembrava così fragile che si sarebbe potuto spezzare per una carezza troppo forte.

Alcuin gli dimostrò che non era così, ribaltando le posizioni e privando il suo mentore della tunica. Usò tutte le arti di Naamah che aveva appreso, sorprendendosi di come azioni che normalmente gli erano difficili, gli risultassero adesso facili e naturali.

Sentì il desiderio di Delaunay premere sulla sua coscia, e ne sorrise. Il servizio di Naamah non era nelle sue vene, ma l’amore di Elua si. Si dedicò anima e corpo al suo principe, come lo chiamava lui, sentendosene appagato come non mai.

Gli baciò l'interno coscia, dove la pelle era più tenera, ed eseguendo il languissement, non sentì il solito brivido di repulsione, ma amore, e soltanto amore. Anafiel non si fece attendere, togliendo gli ultimi indumenti di Alcuin, ed entrando dentro di lui, piano, con straordinaria dolcezza, leggero e mai prepotente, cullò il suo pupillo fino all'apice, quando entrambi rimasero senza fiato, mormorando dentro di loro una preghiera a Naamah per la potenza dell'Amore.

"Ben svegliato" disse Anafiel ad Alcuin, che aveva appena aperto gli occhi.  
Alcuin sorrise teneramente, e lo abbracciò, come la sera precedente, ma in modo più intimo. "Grazie."  
Anafiel scosse la testa "Sono io che devo dire grazie a te."  
Alcuin arrossì, con gli occhi viola che brillavano. "Mio signore..."  
"Anafiel... chiamami Anafiel"  
"Anafiel... io..."  
"Dormi piccolo mio, lo so... anch'io."

The End


End file.
